Just Dance: The Movie
"Just Dance: The Movie" is a movie based on the Ubisoft game "Just Dance". The main characters are the dancers from Martin Garrix's "Animals", will.i.am's "#thatPOWER (Extreme Version)", PSY's "Gentleman", Daft Punk's "Get Lucky", Skrillex's "Rock and Roll", Ylvis's "The Fox", Duck Sauce's "It's You", The Buggles' "Video Killed The Radio Star", DJ Francis and Dylan Snake's "Get Low", David Guetta's "She Wolf (Falling To Pieces)", Bruno Mars's "Uptown Funk" and Jason Derulo's "The Other Side" It also features the dancers from the two famous songs "The Final Countdown" and "Eye of the Tiger" Competitors Animals/Radical Left Dancer- Martin Francis, a biker Right Dancer- Dave Francis, Martin's biker brother #thatPOWER (Extreme) Justin Drake, a very good teenage dance phenomenon Gentleman First Dancer- Peter Storik, a South Korean "gentleman" Second Dancer- Taemin Storik, another South Korean "gentleman" Get Lucky Golden Dancer- Danny Peterson, a rich dancer Silver Dancer- Jeremy Peterson, Danny's brother Rock and Roll Drax Jonson, a man who wears a light-up spandex suit The Fox Two Girl Dancers- Maria and Irma Sanchez, two sisters of a mutated fox The Fox- Harvey Sanchez, a mutated fox It's You Mario Johnson, a mechanic Video Killed The Radio Star Trenton Vincent, a man with a TV for a head. Get Low Female Dancer- Anne Garner, a pro dancer Male Dancer- Dejaun Garner, Anne's pro dancer brother She Wolf (Falling To Pieces) Elsa Fisher, the first ice queen Uptown Funk Bruno Shuvo, a shapeshifter The Other Side Jason Drangler, a pro dancer Judges The Final Countdown Left Dancer- Johnny Jango, a pro wrestling dancer Right Dancer- Rambo Red, a pro wrestling dancer Eye of the Tiger Rita Ronalds, a pro diva Animals (Extreme Version) Garrix, the creator Good Feeling Normal- Phil Rida Extreme- Fhilipino Rida Summer Normal- Juanne Haskins Fitness- Bobby Brown Troublemaker Normal- Olly Mars Fitness- Bill Brant I Love It (Cameo) Brandy Bennett WARNING: Before the boys are transported into Just Dance, they are live-action. Plot Two young boys (Martin and Dave Francis) decide to play a video game called "Just Dance". Once they play the game, it crashes and then a mysterious face tells the boys that they have been chosen to become dancers in the game. They turn into adult bikers and discover that they can dance very well. They discover that many other people have been transported into the game and that they must compete in a dance tournament to go back home. The three judges were former winners who had to come back to judge the players. The first dance battle is between Martin and Maria Sanchez, who Martin beats easily. Dave has to dance against Irma Sanchez, who Dave beats easily. The remaining dancers dance and the only remaining dancers afterward are Martin, Dave, Grace Hart, Jason Drangler, Peter Storik, Taemin Shorik, Drax Jonson, Mario Johnson, Harvey Sanchez, and Toby McKellard. They vote to give 6 other dancers (Dejaun Garner, Justin Drake, Danny Peterson, Elsa Fisher, Jen Cooper and James Peterson) a chance to survive. The second round tournament (with #1 Martin, #2 Jason, #3 Peter, and #4 Drax on bye) goes like this * #5 Grace vs. #14 Taemin (Grace wins 3-1 (Song 1-2: Gentleman- PSY, Songs 3-4: Love Like Crazy -1GN * #6 Mario vs. #13 Justin (Justin wins 3-1 (Songs 1-2: It's You- Duck Sauce, Songs 3-4: #thatPOWER - will.i.am) * #7 Dave vs. #12 Dejaun (Dave wins 4-0 (Songs 1-2: Animals- Martin Garrix, Songs 3-4: Get Low -DJ Snake and Dillon Francis) * Harvey and Danny canceled. * #9 James vs. #10 Toby (Toby wins 4-0 (Songs 1-2: Get Lucky- Daft Punk, Songs 3-4: Eye On It (Phenomenon Remix)- tobyMac) * Elsa and Jen canceled. The third round schedules: * Martin vs. Justin (Martin 3-0, song: Animals by Martin Garrix) * Elsa vs. Jen (Elsa 2-1, song: She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) by David Guetta) * Jason vs. Danny(Jason 3-0, song: The Other Side by Jason Derulo) * Grace vs. Peter (Peter 3-0, song: Gentleman by PSY) * Toby vs. Harvey (Toby 3-0, song: Eye On It (Phenomenon Remix) by tobyMac) * Dave vs. James (Dave 3-0, song: Feel Invincible by Skillet) The fourth round includes 2 eliminated artists who were rescued- Dejaun and Danny * #1 Martin vs #8 Danny (Martin wins 3-2 winning on the song Animals by Martin Garrix) * #2 Elsa vs. #7 Dejaun (Elsa wins 3-2 winning on the song She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) by David Guetta) * #3 Dave vs. #6 Toby (Dave wins 3-2 winning on the song Eye On It (Phenomenon Remix) by tobyMac) * #4 Peter vs. #5 Jason (Peter wins 3-2 winning on the song Gentleman by PSY) FIFTH ROUND #1 Martin vs. #2 Elsa (Martin wins 4-3 on the song Animals by Martin Garrix) #3 Dave vs. #4 Peter (Peter wins 4-3 on the song Gentleman by PSY) When Dave gets eliminated, Martin makes a deal with the creator of the game that Dave can also go home if Martin wins only if he wins by 5 against Peter in 20 dance-offs. He then faces Peter, and it is tied 5-5 at the half. Martin puts on his game face and just dominates Peter in the final dance-off beating him 8-2 in the second half. Martin wins 13-7, which is okay for Martin, right? WRONG. He had to win by exactly 5, which is impossible to do in an even number of dances! Martin then challenges the creator to a dance-off to the song "Animals", and then the creator agrees. The creator (revealed to be the guy from the song "Animals" by Martin Garrix, extreme version) comes out and reveals himself as "Garrix", the creator of the game Just Dance. He sends four dancers out to battle with Martin and Dave, who are Bobby Brown, Bill Brant, Juanne Haskins, and Olly Mars. When they all lose, the creator starts to dance. He dances very powerfully, but Martin beats him after jumping in the air and doing 5 backflips and then doing the splits on the ground. The creator splits into two people (Phil Rida and Filipino Rida) and dances to Good Feeling by Flo Rida before dying. Martin and Dave decide to let everyone free and the movie is over. Video Game- Just Dance Movie Version * Animals (Martin Garrix)- NORMAL and EXTREME * Radical (Dyro and Dannic)- NORMAL * #thatPOWER (will.i.am)- EXTREME * Gentleman (PSY)- NORMAL * Get Lucky (Daft Punk)- NORMAL * Rock and Roll (Skrillex)- NORMAL * The Fox (Ylvis)- NORMAL * It's You (Duck Sauce)- NORMAL * Video Killed The Radio Star (The Buggles)- NORMAL * Get Low (DJ Francis and Dylan Snake)- NORMAL * She Wolf (David Guetta ft. SIA)- NORMAL * Uptown Funk (Mark Ronson ft. Bruno Mars)- NORMAL * The Other Side (Jason DeRulo)- NORMAL * The Final Countdown (Europe)- NORMAL * Eye of the Tiger (Survivor)- NORMAL * Good Feeling (Flo Rida)- NORMAL and EXTREME * Summer (Calvin Harris)- NORMAL and FITNESS * Troublemaker (Olly Murs ft. Flo Rida)- NORMAL and FITNESS * I Love It (Iconica Pop)- NORMAL Mash-Ups * Animals- Martin Garrix * Radical- Dyro and Darric * #thatPOWER- will.i.am * Gentleman- PSY * Rock and Roll- Skrillex * The Fox- Ylvis * It's You- Duck Sauce * Video Killed the Radio Star- The Buggles * Get Low- DJ Snake and Dillon Francis * She Wolf- David Guetta ft. SIA * Uptown Funk (ft. Bruno Mars)- Mark Ronson * The Other Side- Jason DeRulo * The Final Countdown- Europe * Good Feeling- Flo Rida * Summer- Calvin Harris * Troublemaker- Olly Murs ft. Flo Rida * I Love It- Icona Pop Just Dance 2 Possibility and Characters Possibility It is possible that a Just Dance 2 will be made starring the dancers of "HandClap" by Fiz and the Tantrums or "I Love It" by Icona Pop (which was a cameo in this film). Other possibilities for the movie will be directed by Landoman9582. Characters (Confirmed if happening) by Song * I Love It- Icona Pop * HandClap- Fiz and the Tantrums * Animals- Martin Garrix (Martin and Dave will return, Garrix will as well) * Good Feeling- Flo Rida * Summer- Calvin Harris * Rasputin- Boney M * Candy- Robbie Williams * Troublemaker- Olly Murs * Nitro Bot- Sentai Express * Moskau- Dancing Brothers * Spectronizer- Sentai Express * Apache (Jump On It)- The Sugarhill Gang * Hey Boy Hey Girl- Chemical Brothers * Dynamite- Taio Cruz * Da Funk- Daft Punk * Moves Like Jagger- Maroon 5 * Gangnam Style- PSY * Gentleman- PSY (He's back!) * Walk This Way- Run-DMC and Aerosmith * Fine China- Chris Brown * Wild- Jessie J ft. Big Sean * We No Speak Americano- Hit The Electro Beat Category:Movies